integrityfandomcom-20200213-history
Nicholas Napier
Nicolas Napier or Fat Man is a major villain and main antagonist in ''Iniquity and Integrity, ''created and portrayed by CynicalJoker. A man, twisted and brutalized by the cycles of life, Fat Man uses his irradiated powers to wreak havoc upon Heartania, in pursuit of an insane goal of total destruction. Biography Pre-Fat Man Nicholas Napier was a poster-boy of all Heartania had to offer. He was born in New York (in 2035), later moving to Heartania under a research grant that would push nuclear energy to the heart of the power industry. He ended up becoming remarkably close with his employer, Cecilia, and the two would spend years deciding whether or not to have children (ultimately deciding not to). They were very much in love, and although the two never believed in marriage, they would often be perceived to be man and wife. The research into the behaviors of nuclear energy was going slowly but surely for Nicholas. He was determined to present the board, his partner and indeed: the people, with something new and exciting. His experiments involved numerous controlled reactions, as well as many simulations. The background radiation from one particular reaction from very early on in his career had began to slowly affect the budding scientist. It began with a mutated immunity to radiation, and would eventually grow to superhuman abilities. For the early stages, however, the results were much more critical. The radiation would emit from Nicholas, but only in very small dosages. This meant that passersby, and friendly colleagues were not affected with great severity. However, the one person Nicholas always found himself with - Cecilia, felt the brunt of the force. Within eight months of irradiation, she passed away. Nicholas knew what killed Cecilia, it was obvious from the symptoms. Also hammering-home the point, he began to experience his superhuman capabilities for the first time; which could only mean one person was truly responsible for the death of his loved one. This awakened everything that was wrong with Nicholas. Where a normal human would grieve, the brashly retired scientist would lash out. If these powers took everything that Nicholas cared about away, then he would use them to take everything else with her. He would be a time-bomb. A weapon of mass destruction. A Fat Man. The Fat Man Time-Bomb He began to cause minor chaos, attracting the attention of the authorities. The radiation began to bald him, and so Fat Man decided to cut off his victims' hair for his own aesthetic. It was then that his attention was caught by the heroes of Heartania. By then, Fat Man had lost all sense of humanity. It was clear his conquest was not that of self-righteousness; but an expression of disillusionment and insanity. He embraced that notion, becoming an unyielding force that would cause the nuclear meltdown that had served to heighten his powers and deal a significant blow to the city. Now he begins to plan the final plot that will drop the bomb on Heartania... the bomb of his will. Appearance Nicholas has grown an unquestionably dominating figure. Standing at 6'2 with a strong muscly build; many have no shame in admitting their fear when the towering individual stares down at them with his colourless eyes. The effects of radiation have long since diminished Nicholas' hair, leaving only a bald head with unhealthy blotchy red skin. Due to the life he leads, Nicholas never truly leaves the Fat Man costume. It has become part of him. Without the hazmat suit that lies underneath, the radiation would become uncontrollable. He hides the suit underneath faded leather combat with the remnants of his old lab coat sewn in. Written (later stained) in blood upon the coat are the words 'Dr. Napier', so the world knows who the Fat Man used to be. Upon his head, Fat Man dons the typical hazmat-gas mask, but with odd strands of dirty hair falling from the sides; a mark of his early days of crime. Personality Nicholas is a man driven by a warped sense of vengeance, and fueled by a fiery rage. He is cunning, resourceful, but also immensely honest. He does not care about right or wrong, and has no delusion to that fact. He recognises that every ounce of humanity he once had has gone, and only a diligent psychopath remains. Due to this, Nicholas is a very stoic individual; capable of brushing off both mental and physics pain, so much so that he refused to wear footwear, simply showing off the peeled flesh of his bare feet. Quotes Trivia * Fat Man's original concept was drawn up to be for Cosmo in Villainy & Virtue.